Shugo chara & the solar system
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: amu,the guardians,and Ikuto and Utau go to outer space with a butler and celebrity on a strange spaceship.


"How did I get dragged into this!" said a celebrity with blond hair. "Madam you don't remember anything do you?" said the celebrity's butler. "All I remember is the ship saying," "trip to outer space." "then I think I was knocked out." "Madam no one would dare knock you out." the butler said. "This will be the best trip ever!" a cute orange haired, very short fifth grader, named Yaya, said. The celebrity responded, "no it's not!" "First stop Mercury!" the ship said. "What! I'll be burnt to a crisp!" said the celebrity. "No you won't madam!" the celebrity's butler said. "It is four-hundred-twenty degrees Celsius, at it's hottest." said a green haired boy wearing glasses, a very tall fifth grader, named Kairi. The ship responded, "and negative one-hundred-seventy-three degrees Celsius, at the coldest." The butler said, "so, dear we won't you get hurt!" "Amu-chi! Come on, we landed!" Yaya said, to a pink haired sixth grader that was a girl, named Amu. Amu said, "I'm coming Yaya!" The two girls got ready, and then went on Mercury. Ikuto, a senior boy in high school, with dark blue hair, that was like a alley cat, who sometimes had cat ears, followed them. "Ikuto!" Amu shouted. Ikuto said in a smooth quite tone, "What, Amu." Amu said, "Why did you follow us!" The three explored Mercury. When they came back, the celebrity was happier than before, in fact she was humming to herself and was just about to head out with her butler. When they came back, the spaceship said, "Next is Venus!" "Venus is four-hundred-sixty-four degrees Celsius." kairi said. Yaya said, "I can't wait! I hear it's a lot like Earth! Look there's a volcano! Amu-chi! let's go!" "I'm going too!" said Tadase, a blond haired boy, who called himself a king, but he was like a prince. The three traveled Venus. When they came back. The ship took off. When they were passing Earth. "Hey! Look it's Earth!" Yaya said. "Where!" the celebrity said. "Take us there!" the celebrity said. "Next stop-" the ship said. The celebrity rudely interrupted, "Please be Earth!" "No it's Mars." the ship said. The celebrity muttered continually, "Why…" "Mars is thirty-seven degrees Celsius, at it's hottest." kairi said. The ship said, "Negative one-hundred-twenty-three degrees at it's coldest." "Amu-chi! Let's go!" Yaya said. "I guess I'll go too…" a cute, short sixth grader the size of a first grader, blond haired girl, that is a comedian, named Rima said. The three girls left to see Mars. When they came back, the celebrity was crying. "What's wrong?" Amu said. "She wants to go to Earth." the celebrity's butler said. "oh…" Amu replied. "Let's go to Jupiter!" the ship said. "The temperature of Jupiter is negative one-hundred-ten degrees Celsius." Kairi said. "Um…we'll go to Earth last, so don't cry." a blond haired singer named Utau said. "Like that's going to work Utau-chan." the celebrity's butler said. The butler continued, "I've tried that before." "So what if I care!" Utau said. "So what if you care!" the butler said. "Why don't you leave me alone!" Utau said. "Sis, calm down." Ikuto said. "Ikuto!" Utau said. "Let's explore Jupiter!" Yaya said. "It would help Utau and Ikuto." Amu said. "Huh, me… I'm riding in the same ship as you Amu." Ikuto said. "So, is Utau and Yaya." Amu said. "I drive it!" Ikuto said. "Why do we need a ship?" Yaya said. "Because Jupiter is a gas giant." Amu said. "Oh… what?" Yaya said. "It is a planet that is made up of gas" Amu said. "I thought you daydream in class, Amu." Ikuto said. "Since when did I… wait you watch me!" Amu said. "Aren't you supposed to be in high school!" Amu said. "I can't help it if the tree I'm sleeping in is right by your school." said Ikuto. "Ikuto eavesdrops on Amu!" Tadase and Utau said. "It's all your fault Hinamori Amu!" Utau said. "It's not my fault!" Amu said. "Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase said. Soon, they got on a small ship, and went to Jupiter. When they came back. The ship said, "Next stop is Saturn." "It's temperature is negative one-hundred-forty degrees Celsius." Kairi said. "Let's see the rings first!" Yaya said. "Only if Amu says so." Ikuto said. "Aw, Ikuto you spoil all the fun!" Yaya said. "Sure, we'll see the rings just for Yaya." Amu said. "Yay!" Yaya said. "I'll do it just for Amu." Ikuto said. "Your so mean Ikuto!" Yaya said. "Let's go to the rings already!" Amu said. "So your defending Ikuto, Amu!" Yaya said. "Yeah." Ikuto said in a quite tone. "No I'm not!" Amu shouted. "Stop shouting!" "sorry joker." kairi said. (joker is Amu's nickname.) "It's okay." Amu said. "Thanks joker." Kairi said. "So you only say sorry to Amu-chi!" Yaya said. "Um… yeah let's go to Saturn already!" Kairi said. "Who said you could come?" Yaya said. "The joker did, right Amu?" Kairi said. "Uh… I guess…" Amu said. "So, Amu-chi says yes!" Yaya said. "Yaya!" Amu said. "Hey, did you know Saturn's still forming?" Kairi said. "Trying to distract us, huh, Kairi?" Yaya said. They went to Saturn with Kairi. Kairi said, "Saturn is the second largest planet." "What else do you know, Kairi?" Yaya said. "It takes Saturn twenty-nine years, and one-hundred-fifty-five days to revolve or go around the sun once." Kairi said. "ooh…" Yaya said. When they got to the ship. The ship said, "let's go to Uranus." "It's temperature is negative one-hundred-ninety-five degrees Celsius." Kairi said. "What else do you know?" Yaya said. "Uranus is tilted over on it's side." Kairi said. "Really! Oh, there it is! Kairi's right!" Yaya said. They got on a ship and went to Uranus. When they got back. "Next stop is Neptune." the ship said. "Neptune's temperature is negative two-hundred degrees Celsius." Kairi said. They explored Neptune. When they got back. "Let's go to Pluto, a dwarf planet." the ship said. "Pluto's temperature is negative two-hundred-twenty-five degrees Celsius." Kairi said. "What's a dwarf planet?" Yaya said. "A dwarf planet is not a planet, it does not fit all the conditions to be a planet." Kairi said. "It has to be a planet it has the word planet in it!" Yaya said. "The chairman said, that it is not a planet! Listen to him!" Amu said. (The chairman is Kairi's nickname.) "Ooh… Amu-chi is defending Kairi! I thought Amu-chi liked Ikuto! Before that I thought Amu-chi liked Tadase! Now I think she likes Kairi or every boy I just said!" Yaya said. "Yaya! The boy I like is a secret! You could not guess who!" Amu said. "It used to be Tadase. So, do you still like him?" Yaya said. "I did not tell you to guess!" Amu said. "Am I right?" Yaya said. "No!" Amu said. "Amu-chan…" Tadase says while crying. "I didn't mean it. Don't cry or I'll cry to…" Amu said, starts to cry. "Let's go to Pluto Amu-chan!" the celebrity said. "Okay." Amu said. "How did you do that!" Yaya said. "Easy!" the celebrity said. They explored Pluto. When they got back. "Last stop Earth!" the ship said. "Yay!" the celebrity said. "Finally!" Utau said. "It's surface temperature is negative thirteen degrees Celsius to thirty-seven degrees Celsius." Kairi said. "We probably know that." Yaya said Shugo Chara & The Solar System 


End file.
